


YCMAL Mini Bang Art for Crazy Emily by frogy

by wilde_stallyn



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: None of this is crazy.





	YCMAL Mini Bang Art for Crazy Emily by frogy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143152) by [frogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy). 



> Thanks to the organizers for putting together the the Mini Bang, and thanks to frogy for writing! This fic is such a great portrait of Emily, it was a no-brainer to do a portrait for the art, but I just couldn’t ignore the adorable image of Kat in her wedding attire! Go read the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11143152


End file.
